


Memoriam

by Anonymous



Category: Pierre Menard Author of the Quixote - Jorge Luis Borges
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is more than one way to remember a genius.





	Memoriam

We gathered at Pierre’s grave with sorrow, but also pride. Pierre’s intellectual labors, in his life, were often ignored by the wider community. Given his propensity to immolate displeasing manuscripts, or projects that he felt discontented with, this is unsurprisng. But at last, he is being written up in the papers, even if they make a hash of some of the details.

I say this only to disclaim that my eminent friend does not speak for all of us when he tries to proclaim himself the keeper of Pierre’s legacy. Keep your Quixote; I’ll take the sonnet cycles any day.


End file.
